


Hari Pi(e)

by Lady_Bellatrix



Category: Kamen Rider Build
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pi Day
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 16:59:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13979562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Bellatrix/pseuds/Lady_Bellatrix
Summary: Hari Pi. Hari yang indah untuk ilmuwan pecinta sains seperti Sento. Apa lagi yang tepat untuk merayakannya selain pai?Spoilersampai episode 15 ke atas.





	Hari Pi(e)

**Author's Note:**

> **_Disclaimer_ :** Hak cipta Kamen Rider Build ada pada TOEI. Tulisan ini adalah karya penggemar dan tidak dimaksudkan untuk keperluan komersial dan serta tidak untuk dikelirukan dengan karya sumber.

PING! _Timer_ oven berbunyi. Sento dengan semangat membuka pintu oven dan mengeluarkan makanan yang dipanggangnya. Dengan puas Sento menaruh pai isi kubis musim semi dan bawang daun di sebelah deretan pai-pai lain buatannya. Hari ini dia membuat banyak sekali pai. Untuk empat orang yang ada di rumah ini pun pasti masih bersisa.

Pintu nascita terbuka. Banjou pun masuk, lalu menghampiri Sento.

“Ngapain?” tanyanya pada Sento.

“Pai! PAI!” jawab Sento kelewat bersemangat.

“Maksudku kenapa kau bikin pai segini banyak?”

“Karena ini Hari Pi!”

Banjou melongo tak mengerti.

“Dalam bahasa Inggris, pi dibaca pai.”

Kebingungan di wajah Banjou tak menghilang.

“Pi yang di lingkaran! Perbandingan keliling dan diameter itu lhoooo!” Sentou setengah frustrasi menjelaskannya. “Di matematika SD kan ada!”

Banjou masih melongo.

“Nilai pi kan 3,14. Orang Amerika menulis tanggal bulan duluan, makanya 14 Maret.”

“Masih nggak terlalu ngerti,” jawab Banjou. “Tapi asal urusannya makanan, aku setuju,” Banjou langsung menghampiri pai stroberi di ujung kiri dan menyambar sepotong.

“Yah, malah yang manis duluan disamber. Itu kan buat penutup,” protes Sento.

“Pengen,” jawab Banjou pendek. “Eh, manisnya nggak kebangetan,” kata Banjou penuh keheranan. “Tamagoyaki kesukaanmu saja manisnya seram.”

“Tentu saja si jenius Kiryuu Sento bisa membuat pai yang disukai semua orang!”

“Dasar belagu,” Banjou setengah tertawa menimpali Sentou. Banjou lalu mengambil sepotong pai cokelat.

“Tapi aku memang jenius dan berbakat,” balas Sento. “Tidak seperti seorang yang kukenal, yang makan pai stroberi saja mukanya cemong-cemong.”

Mendengar itu, Banjou buru-buru berusaha mengelap sudut bibirnya dengan ujung lengan kemeja.

“Woi, bukan di situ. Bukan, geser dikit. Turun, turun, bukan naik. Kirian dikit,” Sento berusaha mengarahkan.

Sento menghela napas dan mendekati Banjou. Dia lalu mengusap sudut bibir Banjou yang berlumur stroberi isian pai. “Lebih cepat begini,” kata Sento yang spontan menjilat stroberi di jarinya lalu mengulum jari itu. Sento lalu tanpa ba-bi-bu menyambar pai cokelat di tangan Banjou.

Sento menikmati pai buatannya dengan santai saat dia merasakan Banjou meraih pergelangan tangannya.

“Tadi kau begitu … karena ingin sesuatu?”

Sialnya, atau mungkin untungnya, wajah Banjou kalau tersenyum setengah tertawa begitu terlihat sangat tampan.

“Bagaimana kau bisa menyimpulkan begitu?”

“Berdasarkan pengalamanku selama ini soal asmara, yang kelihatannya lebih banyak daripadamu.”

Wajah Banjou sekarang sangat dekat dengan wajahnya sendiri. Ibu jari Banjou mengusap lembut bibir kiri bawahnya yang berlumur cokelat. “Jadi?”

Sento memejamkan mata dan memberanikan diri mencium bibir Banjou. Dia bisa merasakan Banjou tersenyum. Dan dia bisa merasakan tangan Banjou melingkar di pinggangnya dan merengkuhnya lebih dekat.

Banjou membalas ciumannya.

Sentou tak tahu apakah dia pernah berciuman seperti ini sebelum dia kehilangan ingatan. Tapi itu tidak penting. Dia menikmati ciuman dengan Banjou, menikmati saat-saat bersamanya.

Dia ingin lebih, lebih lagi ….

“KAMI PULANG!” suara dua orang mengagetkan Sento dan Banjou. Mereka berdua tersentak, buru-buru menghentikan ciuman dan menjauhkan diri.

Yang Sento lihat di depannya adalah Misora yang nyengir super lebar dan Kazumi yang kelihatan salah tingkah.

“Kalian jadian?” tanya Misora kelewat riang.

“Lho? Baru jadian?” timpal Kazumi. “Kukira mereka sudah pacaran dari dulu ….”

“Bu-bukan begitu!” jawab Sento cepat-cepat. “Ba-bahkan aku belum—“ kata-kata Sento terputus. Dia melirik Banjou, yang hanya tersenyum.

“Kalian berdua jadiaaaaaaan!” teriak Misora gembira. “Ayo kita rayakaaaaaaan!”

“MI-MISORAAAAAAA!”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Fyuh. _Fanfic_ pertamaku di random ini. Dapet ide karena Hari Pi (meskipun jadinya telat).


End file.
